Stay Wide Awake
by lollapalozzafanatic83
Summary: A world so dark, a world so cold, a world where only some will go but not return. When will they learn? Where do they go? God only knows...Stay Wide Awake...
1. Prologue

A.N. New Story! Yes its been a while but I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth :). I've been working on this and I have this prologue, the first chapter, and the second so I'm pretty ahead. There will probably 2 other chapters after that. I love the song that inspired this, _Stay Wide Awake_ by Eminem. This is my first time writing something like this so please leave feedback. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I lay no claim to any of them. I just enjoy playing with them. I also don't own _Stay Wide Awake_. That belongs to Eminem (though I wished he belonged to me!).

Warning: This story deals with sensitive themes. This is labeled HORROR for a reason. I will try to make this as graphic as possible to enhance my creativity and stick with the nature of the song.

Stay Wide Awake by lollapaloozafanatic83

**Prologue**

No one knew the darkness that lived in one Draco Malfoy. Of course though, some tried to guess at his nature. Lucius tried to harness and control it, Narcissa tried to stifle it, Dumbledore tried to refocus it, Voldemort tried to enhance it. Only the last one succeeded.

If Draco now wanted, he could become the next dark lord. But his darkness spanned beyond the meager hate of mudbloods. His was much darker; he knew no bounds or limitations. For Draco Malfoy didn't base his targets on the purity of their blood, but instead on the amusement they provided before he satisfied his blood lust. And that was much, much worse.

Read and Review :)


	2. 1: Fee Fi Fo Fum

A.N. Read and review please :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

Warning: This chapter has a scene of sexual nature. Please turn back if you can't handle it!

Stay Wide Awake by lollapaloozafanatic83

**Chapter 1**

Draco had met Brenda through a Quill Pal service he read about in _The Prophet. _After corresponding for a month, he asked her to meet him in Diagon Alley. She agreed.

Draco sat in the Leaky Caldron nursing a small glass of fire whiskey as he waited patiently for Brenda. If she didn't show, it would be a waste of carefully laid plans. But Draco was sure that Brenda would show. He had fashioned himself to be the perfect man for her. She would show.

When a petite woman with yellow hair and green eyes entered the pub, he assumed that this was his guest; no self-respecting woman of her obvious caliber would ever enter the shit hole that was the Leaky Caldron for dining-or anything else for that matter. He tossed back the rest of his drink and approached the obviously uncomfortable woman. Good. She was already antsy. She might actually put up a fight.

"Brenda?" he asked putting up the friendly, open mask he put aside for circumstances such as this. She spun around wildly, her curls almost catching him in the face. Vanilla and mint.

"Sam?" she asked, using the name he had given her. The Draco Malfoy she was standing with wasn't one that was known. He had transfigured his features and hair so he wouldn't be recognized by the patrons of the pub. He now had sandy colored hair, as well as a wider nose and mouth. His eyes he kept the same. In a strange way he wanted his victims to recognize those eyes in their last moment of clarity.

"It's finally nice to meet you," she continued. She was smiling sweetly, looking him up and down, obviously liking what she saw."

"Same here. Would you like to leave? I remember you saying that you enjoyed Muggle London..." he trailed off in the appropriate manner of an unassuming suggestion. Her smile widened, ecstatic that he would remember that small detail about her and excited to be leaving the shady pub.

"I would love to."

"Good. Let's head outside so we can Apparate." They walked outside, making idle chatter. Draco aimed to make sure her guard was completely down before striking. They stopped at the end of Diagon Alley and he turned to her. "I'll have to side Apparate you to the restaurant." She nodded her acceptance and he gathered her into a soft embrace before Apparating away.

When they arrived at their destination, Draco slammed her to the ground before pouncing on her. Brenda immediately began to scream, which only turned him on further. She could scream all she wanted but at 10:00 at night no one would be in Hyde Park.

"Please!" she begged as he grinded himself into her hip. "Don't do this!" He ripped her robes, buttons flying everywhere and she began to pound on his chest. He grabbed her wrists with one hand before unzipping himself with the other. She was unclothed below him and he wanted her. He pulled her underwear down her legs, planting an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh. She whimpered. He brought himself to her level and pressed a bruised kiss to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She thrashed, unconsciously grinding herself into him. He thrust hard into her and her breath caught in her throat before she released a whimper of defeat and stopped fighting. This was Draco's favorite part, when the fight left them and they became pliant in his arms...

By the time he had satisfied himself more than what the average man would be able to, Brenda was curled into herself, murmuring incoherently to herself.

"Well this won't do," he said to himself. He grabbed Brenda by her hair, forcing her to her knees. "Please, please, please!" Pleas forced themselves from throat. "Just leave me alone...please..." He pulled out a switchblade and hesitated for a moment. His first kill. It would change him in ways he wouldn't be able anticipate. He ignored the lingering conscious he thought would disappeared by then and drew a thin line across her throat. Blood spilled slowly from the wound and he pressed deeper. Her pleas turned to gurgles as her mouth filled with her blood and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Look at me," he demanded. He shook her head and her eyes slowly focused to his. He pulled out his wand with the hand not holding her chin and released the glamor charm. Shock showed in her eyes as she slowly died. He let her naked body collapse to the ground and swept a charm over her removing fingerprints and then cleaning the blood from his robes. He did an internal inventory. His pesky conscious had disappeared with the completion of his first kill. He walked away leaving Brenda's body behind.

He had other things that needed to be done.


	3. 2: Kinda Guy Who's Mild

A.N. Please Read and Review! I'm really sad that I have no reviews!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the song Stay Wide Awake

Warning! This chapter deals with sensitive nature that doesn't reflect the views of the author.

Stay Wide Awake by lollapaloozafanatic83

**Chapter 2**

Draco returned to his his room at the Leaky Caldron to an impatient owl waiting on him.

_Vincent,_

_I have gone into labor and I require your immediate presence at St. Mungo's. _

_Millicent _

Draco smirked. Millicent was a known lesbian shunned in Wizarding society. Back in Hogwarts, she was one the few people in Slytherin that didn't respect his authority and Millicent went as far as to publicly-in the Slytherin common room- humiliate him. But a well placed lust/fertility potion left her pregnant and unsure of how it happened. Vincent was the pseudo name she knew him by; they were in the same year and she knew that the Draco Malfoy known by most wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. This Draco Malfoy realized a means to an end. He put on his glamour and apparated to to St. Mungo's.

When he arrived, he gave Millicent's name to the flirty nurse at the information desk and was immediately escorted to a room. When he entered he saw a snoring Millicent and three bassinets each holding a baby with snow blond hair. He approached the bed stealthily like a panther, watching his newest victim, his prey.

"Millicent," he shook her awake and her eyes fluttered open.

"Vincent," her voice held a trace of relief. "I was sure you would abandon me. You missed the birth of your daughters." Three girls. They meant nothing to Draco except other inconveniences that needed to be dealt with.

Draco stared blankly at the hefty woman in the hospital bed, her big breasts and wide hips drew him in sexually while her character couldn't do anything for him emotionally. She was a means to an end, an outlet for the blood-lust he had been feeling.

"Vincent? Is everything okay?" Her tone was laced with suspicion and Draco realized the babies' hair color must have risen suspicions that he wasn't who he said he was.

"I have something for you," he said, his voice dropping the caring act it had held before and adopting a monotone voice. Her eyes brightened at what she was sure was some fancy jewel he would give her to celebrate the births. He pulled out a syringe, already filled with cyanide and removed the glamour. While Millicent didn't understand the use of the Muggle instrument, she recognized that she was in danger from the man she now knew to be Draco Malfoy. Her weight and the position she was in, coupled with the fact that she had just given birth left her unable to rise quick enough to fend off Draco's stunner. While her body was stiff as board, her eyes were still aware and Draco fed off the fear in them. She felt a prick as the needle entered her skin, and then a burning sensation as the cyanide entered her bloodstream. And then nothing.

Draco removed the stunning spell. Nothing happened. Millicent didn't rise from the bed and run towards the door. While Draco had been skeptical of the Muggle poison, he now found his faith affirmed and planned to keep more on hand to him out of sticky situations.

Draco then turned to the babies, still sleeping quietly in their bassinets. One by one, Draco picked them up, walked over to a door in the wall and threw them down the chute that led to the incinerator.

A.N. Read and review


	4. 3: Dancing In My Red Panties

A.N. I'm not quite feeling the love for this story at this point but it's okay. Hopefully you all are truly out there reading this. If you are, it'd be nice to know any thoughts or suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Rated M for a reason but I suck at sex scenes so beware.

Stay Wide Awake by lollapaloozafanatic83

**Chapter 3**

Draco walked down the street, a blank stare on his glamored face and one destination in mind. It was late, five in the morning, but he knew Pansy wouldn't mind if he just crawled into bed with her...

He used his wand to unlock the gate and began the trek up the hill to Parkinson Manor. Buzzards circled overhead, their bald heads shining in the sunrise, as if they knew this would be the man to provide the next meal.

When he reached the door, he unlocked it with the key Pansy had entrusted to him after 2 years of casual sex. No one knew of their relationship, so no one knew he had the key. This would be the first time he used it.

He walked up the grand staircase taking his time so as to let the anticipation build within him. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the double doors there.

In the room, Pansy was sleeping under a heavy duvet, her mouth opened and light snore coming through. He took the time to take stock of what he was dealing with and a small smile almost crept onto his face. After leaving school, Pansy had undergone corrective surgery, fixing her pug nose, shrinking her hips, and enlarging her breasts. She now the body of one the Muggle nude models and she was proud to share it. Especially with Draco.

Pansy sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her back. She was naked under the silk bedding and Draco's groin ached at what was to come. It was time.

He began to undress and undo the glamour charm as he walked towards the dark wood bed in the center of the room. He slid into bed with Pansy and let his naked body cover her own. He reached a hand between them and touched at her most intimate part. Draco felt when Pansy woke up; she froze and her eyes fluttered against his cheek as she tried to fight the pleasure and sleepiness. She won the battle and her eyes flew open but all she was met with was his white blond hair.

"Draco?" her voice was husky from sleep and it did things to him. "What are you doing here?" Her face was puzzled but she couldn't help but close her eyes and fling back her head as he probed deep within, drawing her close to an orgasm and then taking his hand from her. She groaned at the loss, unable to control herself; her mind was a confusion of lust and her body was heated from what he was doing to it.

"I want you," he claimed with what she thought was passion. Pansy melted further under him at his words. "I want you, Pansy. Only you."

"But what about-" she started breathlessly. She didn't want to hope only to have Draco be snatched away from her once again. But when Draco looked into her eyes, she only saw sincerity there.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters but you and me." Internally Draco was simultaneously gagging and rolling his eyes at what he had to go through with Pansy. But he kissed her softly, relishing in the way she surrendered to him, wrapping her arms and legs around in a vice grip. As he thrust into her, Pansy couldn't help but consider what they were doing was wrong but she ignored her conscious and spent the rest of the night making love to him and showing him that she wanted him forever.

As the sun rose, Draco felt no remorse as he plunged the blade into her chest. Her eyes flew open wide and her hand fell away from where he had closed it around the hilt. Her eyes widened further as he straddled her and took her once more, rougher than he had ever, leaving her bleeding from the stab the heart, from being brutally raped, and crying tears of blood from trusting him in the first place.


	5. 4: Jump Out On You Now

A.N. Seeing as I'm suffering from insomnia and I'm not getting any response for this story, I think I'll just go ahead and post the last chapter. Thanks to those who are reading and I hope you join me for my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this second hand laptop...

Stay Wide Awake by lollapaloozafanatic83

Chapter 4

Draco sighed as he walked into his apartment early Monday morning. Suitcase in hand, he toed off his shoes and dropped the suitcase in the foyer. He was exhausted and all he needed right then was a nice long nap, preferably curled around his wife.

"Draco?" her voice came from the direction of their bedroom and he followed the trail of roses from the foyer, down the hallway, to the bedroom.

On the bed, wearing back lacy lingerie was Hermione Malfoy, nee Granger. He smiled ruefully at her position, kneeling on the bed, her hands on her hips, the matching silk robe falling off her slender shoulders and a smirk on her face.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted her as he walked to the bed loosening his tie.

"Hello handsome." Her hands came up to caress his chest and unbutton his dress shirt. "How was the business trip?"

"Long, and tiring. I couldn't wait to come home." 

"I couldn't wait for you to come home," she said smiling sweetly. They leaned into each other, their lips meeting in the middle and their arms wrapping around each other. As he lay her down on the bed, Draco couldn't help but think he was getting the homecoming he deserved.

Draco's eyes snapped open. The shower in the adjoining bathroom was running and the space where Hermione had been was still warm. He rose mechanically, a blank mask on his face and disregarding his lack of clothing, and headed to his office.

Once there, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out an ax. He had been preparing for this moment for months and had bought and stored the ax in a place where Hermione never went. He took a test swing at the window in his office. It shattered with a resounding clang and he wandlessly vanished the broken glass. Draco exited his office and made the trek back to the bedroom with the ax.

But before he could go into the bathroom and satisfy his urge, the water stopped. Draco barely had time to store the ax under the bed before Hermione emerged in a towel, drying her hair with another towel.

NO! he silently screamed. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Hey," she said looking around warily. "I thought I heard something."

He swallowed roughly, trying to think of a lie to explain his standing in the middle of the bedroom naked.

"Yes," he said in a trance. "I heard something too. I think we should call the police. Someone was trying to break in."

A.N. Yeah I know sucky ending but I tried to stay as close to the song as possible. Please review.


End file.
